Tangled
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Natsu, Gray and Erza are childhood friends. Lucy is a spoiled brat who refuses to hang out with them. Thrown in an island with nothing but each other, they are forced to get along with each other and survive. And suddenly, with all the love triangles going on, survival is the last thing on their minds.
1. The 4 Participants

Summary:  Natsu, Gray and Erza are childhood friends. Lucy is a spoiled brat who refuses to hang out with them. Thrown in an island with nothing but each other, they are forced to get along with each other and survive, though they disagree on everything. Love triangles form, and things starts going downhill.

NaLu! No Gray x Erza. Sorry.

* * *

Chapter 1: The 4 Participants

Every 10 years, the council decides to select random teenagers around the ages of 15-19, to participate in this event.

They are thrown in an island with nothing but each other's friendship.

This tests how well they survive and get along with each other, and anything can happen to them. They can get killed from starvation, lack of food, lack of water, or worse, murdered.

They have nobody with them, except for the other participants whom are randomly chosen by the council.

They would give out the letters to the household, and give each participant a week before they throw them in the island.

They are only allowed to pack clothing, and that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Heartfilia mansion

Lucy Heartfilia clutched the stupid letter in her hand.

Sure, she's heard of this little game for a while now, since it was tradition.

All you need to do is work together and escape the island, but could she really do it?

She was chosen, and the letter in her hands show enough proof.

But how will she survive in this mess?

She was a heiress, and she has no experience of the wildlife. She HATED the wildlife, since it was full of bugs and mosquitoes and nasty creatures.

They allowed her to bring a pet, which in her case, her little white doggy, she named Plue.

But how could she explain this to her friends at school?

What would Minerva and Yukino think? What would Sting and Rogue think?

She was from Sabertooth academy, and they were full of rich people like her.

She managed to make some friends, and they were just as popular as she.

But there was one major problem, for the Summer Dance was on July 7. She was LEAVING on July 7th, unless there was a way out of this, which she doubt there was.

The council was very powerful, and has control over almost everything.

She may be a rich girl from a rich family, but that doesn't mean she has more power than the council.

She looked over at her father who was across from her, eating his dinner, while she sat there, with her food untouched.

She was angry. Confused.

I mean, why did it have to be her out of all people?

Why couldn't it be someone else that had more knowledge of the wildlife? She was a city girl, and she knew NOTHING about this.

She hated this little paper, this envelope.

"Lucy. You have one week to prepare. Get your things ready,"her father told her.

Sighing, she knew she had no choice.

She simply nodded.

And so, Lucy started reading some random books on survival, and different food—poisonous and non-edible ones.

* * *

Dragneel's house 

"WOO HOO! This is a dream come alive!"Natsu shouted, running around the house and shoving that piece of paper in his parent's face.

"What do ya want?"Igneel asked, annoyed.

"I've been chosen! To participate in Tangled. Survive in that island! YAY!"He shouted, jumping up and down like a kid.

Igneel's eyes widened, as he got out of bed, reading that paper.

"You DO know that all you have is each other to survive, right?"

"I know!"

Igneel sighed, knowing that it was too hard to explain this to his son.

He woke Grandine up, and told her the news.

"This is bad, Natsu,"Grandine said.

"Huh?"

"You might die, or starve, or stuff like that."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I won't be the only one on that island."

Igneel started tapping his feet, before an idea struck his head.

"Natsu. Come. We will train you. Archery. Come with me to the forest. We only have a week. We need to train."

Grandine nodded in approval, before leaving the room to check on Wendy.

Natsu followed his father.

But how hard is this going to be?

He'll be fine...or so he thought.

And so, Natsu went outside and learned how to make fire using wood...

* * *

Fullbuster's apartment

"Holy! Seriously? Whoa..."Gray said, reading the letter in his hands.

"What is it?"His sister Ultear asked.

"You're too noisy in the morning,"said Lyon, his brother.

He handed them the letter, and their eyes almost dropped to the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me..."Ultear said.

"I know, right? He? Chosen? Ha! It was probably meant for me,"Lyon said.

Gray narrowed his eyes, before showing them the letter with his name on it, and smiling proudly.

He was chosen, and that was that!

He was proud of being chosen, and he knew he was going to do good.

"I've been chosen, losers,"he said, rolling his eyes.

Their eyes widened, and their jaws dropped.

"Well, you probably won't survive, and who knows? You might stay single for the rest of your life on that island,"Ultear said, crossing her chest.

Gray scoffed.

"Nonsense. That's not possible."

He convinced himself that things will be alright, and that he will survive on that forbidden island.

But he knew that he needed some survival lessons before he entered that island.

And so, he taught himself how to create things out of resources around him...

* * *

Erza's house 

Erza was reading a magazine with her boyfriend Jellal beside her, giving her a massage for losing some kind of bet.

"Erza, seems like you have mail,"Jellal said, handing her an envelope.

She arched her eyebrows curiously, as she took it from him.

It was so formal, that she would've thought that it was an invitation to something.

And yes, it was. An invitation that you cannot refuse.

She opened the envelope, and read the letter.

She was shocked.

Her eyes were wide, before they averted back to normal.

She should've guessed it, since she's heard of it all her life.

Every ten years, this little event happen. Tangled. Tangled in an island, trapped with nothing but three other people.

They must all rely on each other, and survive the hunt.

They each get a free meal for one day on the island, before they learn to survive on their own.

It was hard yes, but she knew, that coming from the Council, she had no choice.

Still, she was perfectly calm about it.

"Jellal, I've been chosen for Tangled."

His eyebrows raised, refusing to believe the information.

"You sure it's you and not...someone else? Maybe a wrong address?"

He refused to believe it.

But Erza shoved the paper in his face, and there in bold, black letters, said the name: _Erza Scarlett. _

Jellal sighed, but knowing that there was no way out of this, he had to accept fate. His girlfriend's fate, to be more precise.

"I guess I'll say good luck then,"Jellal said, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say.

"Thanks. I will go train."

"I can help you if you like,"Jellal said, offering.

She nodded, and so, Jellal started to teach Erza how to hunt for food.

"I'll wait for you, and I'll even look for you if it's too long,"Jellal said.

"No need. I will survive."

"I'll wait as long as I can, Erza."

And so, he started to teach Erza how to hunt for food.

* * *

And so, a week has passed, and they are all forced to stay in a island, with nothing but themselves.

There was only one way to survive—hunt for food yourself.

Lucy stepped into the island, which was filled with debris and leaves and branches everywhere, in a big heap.

She waited, seeing if someone was going to come and tell her this is all a mistake.

I mean, who were they kidding?

She was a rich girl, daughter of Jude Heartfilia.

This kind of stuff were for peasants and commoners, and she doesn't deserve to be here.

She kicked a pebble angrily, and it hit the water with a splash.

"Who's there?"

She heard voices and footsteps, coming towards her.

She heard the voices of two boys fighting, and a girl trying to stop them.

A bush moved.

She alerted her eyes towards the bush, and out steppd two boys and a scarlet haired girl.

"Who are you?"She asked, in a rude way, but she was scared inside.

She didn't know what was going to happen, and she wasn't even suited for this type of thing.

Trapped in an island, with strangers, and she was clueless, and she wondered how she was going to survive.

"I'm Erza Scarlett. Standing on my right is Natsu Dragneel, and on my left, is Gray Fullbuster,"the girl said, holding out her hand.

Lucy ignored it, and examined them all over.

A stripper, a pink-haired freak, and a girl that wears armor.

What kind of people were they?

She hesitantly held out her hand, and shook it.

She hated this little island so far, and these people looked like idiots to her.

How were they going to survive? How are they going to get out of here?

Will they even survive?

She knew nothing about the wildlife, except for a few facts about poisonous fruits.

But will she really have to rely on fruits for the rest of her life? Will she have to be some peasant for the rest of her life?

Now she understood the way those poor people lived.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, and if you dare go near me, I will personally call my father and tell him to sue whatever company your parents work in,"she said, threatening them.

She really didn't want to mess with these guys.

They seemed too normal for her, and they aren't people she hangs out with.

She refused to hang out with them.

"Well how are you going to call your parents if there's no phone or signal in this island?"Natsu asked her curiously.

She glared at him.

She ignored his comment, and she simply crossed her arms.

"Big Deal. Daddy's going to find me, somewhat."

But the boy just raised his eyebrows.

She could tell that the other two already hates her, based on the way they were staring at her.

But fine, they can hate her all they like.

She was a spoiled brat, and that all started because of the death of her mother.

"Fine. Whatever,"she said, and walked away.

The two groups separated.

When the coast was clear, she made sure that nobody was listening to her.

She sat down on the filthy ground, and hugged her knees.

She started to cry.

This was how her life was, ever since the death of her mother.

She had put up a wall, a little bubble, to protect herself from others.

She used her money and rank to do whatever she liked, and to get whatever she wanted.

She wasn't going to feel any feelings for anyone, because those, she thought, were trash.

She was afraid of falling too close to people, for she feared that they will leave her, like her mother did.

They can say she was a spoiled brat and all that, they can even call her a mean person if they liked!

But guess what? She was hurting inside.

At school, Sabertooth Academy, she was like Minerva and Yukino and the others.

She was hurting deep inside, while trying to act all cool and stuff.

She was afraid of the world, for what dangers it might bring.

She was afraid of falling in love, she was afraid of having _true _friends.

Minerva and the others are just people she talked and gossiped with.

They weren't exactly TRUE friends. Just people she talked to. That's all.

She kept crying.

She didn't want to die in this lonely island, with nobody with her.

All she wanted was to find her own happiness, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

These peasants, they were just going to make her feel worse than she already did.

All she wanted was to survive in this island, and to make her way back.

But she had a wall, a bubble, nobody dared to break.

She refrained herself from feeling emotions, for she fears that they will leave her, like her mother did.

Her first boyfriend—she grew too close to him, but he didn't even touch her or kiss her, not even once.

He left her, like the rest.

She can be called whatever you want to call her, but she wouldn't care.

Reason? Simple.

She was just a girl that's broken from the death of her mother.

She uses money and her high rank to solve her problems, but has anyone ever told her money can't buy love?

But that was the least of her problems.

She was stuck in an island with three other dummies, and she was sure she wasn't going to survive. Woo.

So, will they survive? A proud Gray, an excited Natsu, a serious and calm Erza, and an angry Lucy.

What could happen?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. **

**One question: Should magic be included?  
**


	2. Sign of Magic

_Chubster9021: _**I've decided to use your idea. Thanks again! That's a really nice idea, and really creative!**

* * *

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Magic will be included, but that's going to come later in the chapters. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Sign of Magic

The skies were gray, and it seemed to match Lucy's mood.

The clouds were forming together, as Lucy cried alone, in this lonely island with no hope at all.

Lucy then heard footsteps heading towards her, as she cried her eyes out.

Only a day has passed, and she was already missing her family and friends.

I mean, she was trapped in an island with these idiots, and she had absolutely no way of getting out of this.

Screw the council members. This is all their faults.

Screw her life. Why did this have to happen to her? Why her out of all people?

The footsteps grew closer, as she heard the crunching leaves and branches from that person's shoes.

As that person got closer to her, she couldn't help but feel that the sky was clearing up, as he got closer.

She saw a boy with pink hair, and black, onyx eyes, with different emerald green colors dancing around his eyes.

Her chocolate brown eyes made contact with his.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked unbelievably at him, I mean, didn't he and his friends hated her yesterday?

Her peanut butter sandwich was now gone and devoured, and now she was alone, with no food or water.

"Why do you care?"

She tried her best to make a glare at him, but his comforting hand around her shoulders made her cry more.

She buried her head in her knees, as she held it tighter to her.

"Look, let's just start over, okay? Let's pretend nothing has happened yesterday, and let's become friends again, okay?"

He had his childish grin, plastered on his face.

He stood up, and stretched his hand towards her.

Lucy looked up at him, as she saw the sky finally clearing up, and turning blue.

She saw the light, shining on her face. And at that exact moment, she felt warmth upon her face, drying her cheeks.

"F-fine."

She took his hand, as he led her to the others.

* * *

"Damn, what's taking flame brain so long?"Gray asked, huffing and crossing his arms on his bare chest.

"We all need to work together as a team. I just have a feeling that, that blonde will be of use. She may complain a lot, but I'm sure she's suffering inside,"Erza said.

Gray nodded in agreement.

"Yep, like the time we heard sniffles and tears. I bet it was her."

After he had said that, a blur of pink and blonde came into sight, as Lucy wiped her tears with one arm, and Natsu grabbed her other arm.

"We're back!"

Lucy looked at them, and wrinkled her face.

"Stripper and girl with armor..."She observed.

Gray looked down, and started frantically searching for his clothes, while Erza blushed.

"So, let's start. Gray, make some hammock for us to all sleep in. Natsu, look for firewood, and make a fire. I will hunt for food, and Lucy, you are responsible to cook them,"Erza said, taking charge.

Now, this was something new to Lucy.

She was always the one who took charge of everything.

She was never ordered around, except sometimes by Minerva, but that's just her personality.

She always got what she wanted, and she didn't need to beg. But now, this is different.

Armor girl was actually asking her to cook the food.

I mean, why can't THEY cook it for her? She never really cooked with a fire, and she never took any lessons on survival.

She was always a city girl, and she hated the wilderness.

"No."

Her response slipped out of her mouth, as she turned her back to them.

Erza raised an eyebrow, and sent her a death glare.

To other people, they would've gone with the flow. After all, nobody dared to question Erza. Gray and Natsu were sweating heavily.

"And why is that? We need to work as a team if we want to live."

"I said no, and that's final,"she said, as her back faced the others.

But there was a reason for this, you see. She had a reason for everything.

She didn't KNOW how to cook, I mean, she had maids all her life.

And who would want to eat some animal from this forest? Who knows what she'll end up eating.

She could live on berries and vegetation, she decided.

"You will do as I say."

"No. Do it yourself. I mean, why should I? I don't even want to be here. If you guys want to live, cook it yourselves,"Lucy said, crossing her arms.

She really didn't want to admit that she didn't know how to cook.

She was a heiress with a high status, and she didn't want them to think of her as some loser who doesn't know how to cook.

Erza raised an eyebrow, before sighing. "Fine..."

The two boys gasped, as they saw Erza admit defeat.

"Good,"Lucy said.

And so, Erza ended up getting the animal and cooking it with Natsu's fire, because of Lucy's selfish requests.

And so, Gray started to make his hammocks, and Natsu went to gather wood for fire, and Erza went to find an animal.

Lucy sat there alone, as a soft breeze went by, and ruffled her hair.

She looked in the sky, as she saw an eagle flying, before disappearing into nowhere.

Freedom...

Wasn't that what she always wanted? Didn't she want to be free from her father's grasp?

She used money to solve her problems, but now...There's nothing for her left. No hope. The only ones she can rely on are these idiots she's with.

Could she really survive like this?

She stood up, and headed towards the other way, so nobody can find her.

She began to pick fruits and berries, and made sure they were edible.

After all, she had studied these ahead of time, so she should be fine...right?

And so, one by one, she started to pick these fruits and placing them in her mouth.

* * *

"Where did that Lucy chick go?"Gray asked, after setting up all the hammocks for them each to sleep in.

Natsu shrugged, before he caught a scent of something.

He didn't know why, but he was attracted to that smell.

He could smell something...someone.

He felt his noses and ears getting more sensitive, but then again, they were always sensitive.

He followed the trail, until he stopped upon a girl with blonde hair, picking berries from bushes.

"Hey! Those could be poisonous,"Natsu called out to Lucy, but stopping to look at some delicious looking mushrooms in front of him.

He picked one up.

Lucy turned around, and looked at him.

"Those aren't good for your health,"she said.

"Well, neither are those."

"Well, don't come crying when you grow a mushroom on top of your heads,"she said, as he picked more mushrooms up.

I mean, they were in perfect shape, with the exception of the blue and red designs.

Natsu kept picking them, hoping that Erza might praise him later for his hard work.

And Lucy? She simply rolled her eyes, not surprised at what will happen next.

Lucy took her berries and followed Natsu back to the camp, where Gray and Erza were staying.

"Hey guys, look what I've got!"Natsu said, as Gray came over to eat a mushroom.

Meanwhile, Lucy ate her berries in piece, while Erza occasionally took a few, and Lucy took a piece of the chicken.

Natsu and Gray hungrily stuffed mushrooms into their mouths, and soon enough, they were full.

Lucy took her white dog that was about to fall from her backpack, and fed Plue some food, before putting him back inside.

But it was just that moment where Natsu and Gray started pointing at each other and laughing their heads off.

"Hahaha, look at him! A mushroom on his head!"They both laughed loudly and rudely.

Lucy sighed, as she wasn't surprised at all.

She went over to her hammock, and started to sleep, with Plue trying to find a comfortable spot in her lap.

"Oh how I wish magic existed...I could just summon you anytime I want, and not have to carry you all around..."She sighed, hugging Plue closer to her.

But the next moment, some golden light appeared and flashed in her eyes.

She felt a warmth. A spark.

And the next thing she knew, Plue turned into a silver key.

She looked at it.

"Gate of the canis minor? Nicola?"

The words just slipped out of her mouth, as Plue appeared again, as a little doggy with snowman features (?)

"M-magic? N-no...Impossible...Those don't exist..."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible as long as you guys keep reviewing!**


	3. Fire and Ice

Chapter 3: Fire and Ice  


"EWWW! Dragneel! Put that down! Don't you go near me!"Lucy shrieked, waving her hands in the air.

"Hahaha, your face is hilarious, Luce!"Natsu yelled.

See, just an hour ago, everything was normal. Lucy was sulking and complaining about her clothes getting dirty and how she didn't want to eat that raw food. Gray was looking for his clothes, while Erza was out there hunting and getting a suntan at the same time.

Until Natsu came in.

With a spider. Huge one. And so, he showed it to Lucy, and chaos stirred.

"It's only a spider. Not much to worry about,"Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Ewww, but still! Why show it to me? Give it to Erza or Gray or something,"she shouted.

Natsu laughed, and flung the spider to who-knows-where, not caring where it landed. "They're not scared. Well, Erza's not, but the stripper probably is. But I can't scare him now, since he's looking for his clothes."

Lucy sighed. Why was even on this island? Let alone talking to someone like him? With no high status in society?

"And where's Erza?"

"Hunting. Said we ran out of food."

Lucy sighed, once again. Why was she even stuck with him? With them? Why is she even here on this island anyways?

"Why am I even here?"She complained, and leaned back on the tree.

Natsu did the same next to her. "Not my problem,"he said, and shrugged.

BOOM!

Something fell, and landed on Natsu.

"OUCH! My head! It's going to freeze and I'm going to have a fever and I'm going to die and have a heart attack!"He shouted, running alone.

And Lucy?

She sat there, not amused. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning back against the tree, not caring nor hearing a word he said.

While Natsu was screaming his head off.

But what they didn't realize, was that an egg fell from the tree...the sky. Somewhere.

"Lucy, is that egg? Did you go hunting? I'm very proud of you,"Erza said from nowhere.

Her eyes opened, and scanned the room. What? _What is she talking about?_

But then her eyes widened, as she saw a huge egg sitting right next to her. Her jaws dropped.

"What kind of egg is this? It's huge with some ancient design on it. I bet it's poisonous,"she said, shaking her head.

"Didn't you find that?"Gray asked with his clothes on, finally.

She shook her head.

How did that egg get there anyways? What kind of egg was this huge?

She looked at Natsu, since he was sitting on that same spot recently. _Perhaps this was the item that fell on his head?_

She looked in his eyes, and it was different than before. It was as if he was trying to convince her something. There was a message written in his eyes, one that she cannot decode.

And she wasn't ever going to.

Waste of time. According to her.

"Well, since there's an egg, we should just cook it. I mean, we're trapped on an island and we DO need to survive, don't we? So why not cook it?"Gray suggested, with a small shrug.

Natsu was quiet. Oddly quiet.

Lucy looked at him. He looked back at her.

A message was written on his face: _No. _

"D-don't!"She shouted, the words coming out of her mouth too fast.

They all looked at her. Natsu sighed in relief.

"I-it might be um poisonous. I mean, who heard of a egg with ancient designs on it? Let alone, some huge egg that's...*she touched the egg*...an egg that's warm! There might be some creature inside it."

"Like a dragon?"Natsu perked up.

Lucy shot him a glare. "Yes...kinda. _Your fault,"_she whispered the last two words.

It was his fault that they got into this kind of mess. Now how were they going to explain it if the egg spoils? What if the egg doesn't ever hatch? WHAT IF THEY STARVE OUT HERE?!

"Dude, we're gonna freeze out here. Someone make fire!"Gray said.

Finally someone that's sane. Finally someone that knows we're out in the wild with no shelter or food.

She looked at the hut they had recently built and her mind wandered off.

How would her friends react when they realize what she's doing.

It isn't fair.

These three know each other, while on the other hand, she was just someone else from another school. Why? Why couldn't they have replaced her with someone else?

She hardly know them. They don't know her either.

She looked at Natsu, and saw him recklessly, carelessly doing something with the wood, hoping to make fire.

He was himself. Nothing special. So why did she feel a pang of envy?

She envied him for his characteristic. His personality was unique. Yes he has anger issues, but he was able to act himself no matter who he's with. No matter where he is. Unlike her.

She was different.

She _cared_ about how she looked. She wanted to be part of the group. But she didn't feel right. She felt like she was betraying her friends by befriending these what she used to call, _dorks. _

She didn't want that. She could even hear her friends' nasty comments about them.

_"Oh my gosh, poor girl. I feel SO bad for you. Stuck with these nerds," Minerva would say, and then snicker and smirk behind her back. _

_"It's fate probably. Fate probably brought you guys together. Anyways, good luck. You might need it,"Yukino would say. _

She hated it.

All her life she was known and popular, but this was different. She felt like an outcast. She didn't feel very welcome.

She has never felt that way, and she hated the feeling of loneliness. Now she knew how it felt like to be alone.

She felt homesick.

"Luce, are you okay? You zoomed out all of a sudden,"Natsu said, waving his hands in front of her face.

She took a step back.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"NATSU! What have you done with my clothes!?"Gray asked, furious, pointing to a pile of ashes on the floor.

Natsu laughed. "HAHAHA, you look hideous!"

Gray's eyebrows twitched, as Erza sat down to Lucy.

"How dare you!"He shouted. As soon as he said that, a breeze drifted by. Cold and bitter, but yet, it was comforting to Gray.

Then, ice came. Ice flew out of his hands, in the shape of an arrow.

It went towards Natsu, and he ducked just in time.

Everything went by in slow motion, Lucy noted.

Magic. Was it real? Could it be real?

Natsu jumped up in the air, and decided to continue the fight. It was unexpected. Weird.

His hands got caught on fire.

He started to panic, but the fire didn't hurt. Instead, it was comforting to him. He shot the fire towards Gray, and soon they found themselves saying words that randomly came out of their mouths.

"Ice make: lance!"

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"

Ice and fire was everywhere. Impossible, Lucy thought.

But then again, what happened with her pet Plue? It was sealed away in some key of some sort.

And she realized one thing: Magic exists in this world.

She looked at Erza, and Erza calmly looked back at her.

And in a matter of times, she started to scream.

And when Natsu and Gray found out what they were doing, they too, started to scream.

It wasn't possible. Magic does NOT exist.

And so, everyone was screaming.

First Lucy's key (she's the only one that knows about it), then a mysterious large egg, and now fire and ice.

What is this world becoming? Perhaps this island is proving something to them?

And so, everyone was screaming. Except Erza. She was just shocked.

Now this one question remains in their heads: _What had just happen?_


	4. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter 4: Friends or Enemies?  


It just wasn't possible. Magic couldn't exist in this world.

Just a few days ago, everything was fine. Until a stupid letter came, telling them to come to this stupid island.

And now...mysteriously, fire and ice appeared in Natsu's and Gray's hands. And Lucy's dog that turned into a key...except she didn't tell the others yet.

Lucy backed away from the two that were screaming their heads off right now.

She pinched herself.

Perhaps this was just a dream. Perhaps this was only Dreamland, and she's going to wake up soon. Wake up in her lovely comfortable bed with her pink pajamas...

But nothing happened.

It was reality...

* * *

It took an hour for everyone to calm down.

"Okay...everyone...take a deep breath. Nothing happened,"Gray said, trying to calm down.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!"Natsu shouted.

"Do you even know what fire does to you?"Lucy asked in a rude tone.

"It's cool! Fire was on my hand and it was like magic I tell ya. It didn't even burn me one bit. It was so cool! I wanna try it again. FIRE. APPEAR!"Natsu said, trying to make it happen again.

"Won't work. Watch mine. Ice magic...APPEAR!"Gray shouted.

Unfortunately, nothing really happened.

No magic.

Nothing.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, and put her hand into her pocket, where the key that locked her dog was located.

She fingered it, and felt a little bit of warmth.

Then it died down. She ignored it.

"Well...let's get some sleep and hope everything will be fine,"Erza said, trying her best to forget what had just happened.

"But it was so COOL! I was AWESOME! It didn't even burn my hand one bit! And the fire looked tasty too!"Natsu shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh please. Bet I could beat you with the icy arrows I made,"Gray said.

"No you can't. Fire beats ice."

"Ice beats fire."

"Fire beats ice."

"Ice beats fire."

It went on forever. Finally, Erza got enough of this.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Erza!"They both said at the same time.

Lucy climbed into her hammock, which was located the furthest from the group.

However, just when she did that, a gust of wind brushed by.

After all this time screaming and freaking out, what was going to happen next?

Erza looked up. "Looks like a storm is coming. We should take shelter."

"There's no shelter, Miss I'm-So-Smart,"Lucy said...without thinking about her words.

Erza lifted an eyebrow. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Miss-I'm-So-Smart. What are you going to do about it, armor girl?"

Lucy sat down on her hammock, and crossed her arms.

Truth is, she didn't even know why she said that.

They were on good terms, until now. She ruined the mood. She ruined their friendship. Just because she was jealous. Jealous that Erza had everything Lucy USED to have.

Like being the boss...

The storm was starting...there they were...panicking.

Natsu and Gray are busy gathering wood to make a house, while Erza was trying to build the little shack.

And Lucy just sat there...doing nothing.

"Do something, if you think you're so great,"Erza said, glaring at Lucy.

Lucy shrugged, and slow-walked to the water. The same place where the boat had dropped them off a few days ago.

The same day where her life changed for the worst.

She walked along the ocean, before feeling a little dizzy. She felt faint. Her vision blurred, and she felt an urge to sleep.

_Sleep..._

Who said that?

But she was too tired to think of anything.

And without warning...she dropped into the water...making a huge splash. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep.

In the water.

Sleeping and sinking in the water...

* * *

It started to rain rapidly now...and the shack was halfway done.

"We need an umbrella,"Erza said, "for the time being. And while we have an umbrella, we should continue building this house."

"Where's Lucy?"Natsu asked, looking around. No wonder if felt so empty.

"I told her to make herself useful,"Erza said.

"She's probably getting food,"Gray suggested.

"I'll go look for her,"Natsu said, but Gray and Erza pulled him back.

"NO. Focus on this house. We need a shelter. We should've thought of this before,"Gray said. Erza nodded, agreeing.

And so, the group continued to build their little shack.

**2 hours later...**

The shack was finished. Lucy did not return.

Everyone hurried inside, except Natsu.

"She's probably somewhere safe...maybe she made her own little shelter,"Gray said.

But he too, was confused.

"I'm going to look for her,"Natsu said.

Gray and Erza looked at each other.

Erza sighed. "Alright. After all, if a friend's in trouble, we need to help."

"Should we separate or stay in a group?"Gray asked.

"Stay in a group. We don't know what dangers we may overcome. After all...the incident with the fire and ice was...dangerous,"Erza said.

"Don't remind me. I'm already freaked out,"Gray said.

"Okay! So...Let's search for Lucy!"Natsu shouted, with a fist pump in the air.

And off they went...

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

That was the first thing on her mind.

Well, actually...it would be on anyone's mind if they were in Lucy's situation.

She felt herself getting wet. Water surrounded her, but yet, she was still able to breathe, for some odd reason.

_"Welcome...Lucy Heartfilia."_

She looked around, but there was nobody there.

_"I am the Celestial Spirit King. I summoned you here to award you._

_In this world, there is such thing as magic. However...only a lucky few posses this kind of trait. And you...my dear, are chosen to be the next celestial spirit wizard."_

"Me?"'

_"Yes...do you remember your dog? He was a celestial spirit. You found him...therefore you are granted this power. _

_"I waited until you were old enough. Those who get summoned into this island gets magic powers. In this world...nothing is impossible. After all, the word 'impossible' spells 'I'm possible."_

"So I get to be a wizard?"She asked with hesitation.

_"Yes."_

"So...I'm a celestial spirit wizard...?"

_"Yes...and your spirits will lie in the keys. Golden keys are rare...those are zodiac keys...and there's only 12 of them in this world. The other keys like your dog's key is silver...meaning that they are more common. I wish you the best of luck."_

And now...everything was quiet.

Then...she felt something.

She saw something gold on top...she reached out her hand.

It was drifting away...

As quick as she can, she reached the surface, and started to cough.

But who cares? She had the key...the golden key with a 'Virgo' sign on it. She wondered what does the horoscope has to do with these keys.

What does the 'Virgo' sign have to do with this key?

And once again...she started to unconsciously drift off to sleep...

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

Her eyes fluttered open, and she felt warmth.

She felt as if she was safe and secure in someone's arms-but who?

It felt so warm and so...safe...she didn't want to let go.

She stared at herself, and saw that she had a scarf on her neck. A white scarf designed to look like scales.

Now...doesn't that seem familiar?

"Oh! You're awake! Here...have some water,"Natsu said, coming towards her with a frozen cup with water inside.

Frozen cup...Her dream...Magic...Everyone on this island has magic...

"How in the world is this cup frozen?!"She shrieked, as she realized what happened.

"Gray somehow did it,"Erza said.

"I KNOW! UNFAIR! But who cares...ice sucks,"Natsu said.

"HOW?!"

Gray shrugged, and in his eyes, it shows that he doesn't believe it himself.

"I HAVE NO CLUE! I remember saying something...then wishing for it...then willing really hard...and POOF! I made a bunch of cups using ice!"He said.

Lucy fingered the scarf around her neck.

"And who's is this?"She asked.

"Mine...I lent it to you because you were shivering and I felt bad and there wasn't anything to help you with. Our clothes have all been washed up to sea...we built this house too late,"Natsu said.

"It's rare for Natsu to take off his scarf,"Gray said.

Erza agreed.

"Um...thanks...I guess,"she said, and curled herself into a ball.

She took the scarf off, and handed it back to Natsu who happily wore it around his neck once more.

"So...I guess we stay here until the storm ends,"Lucy said.

"Looks like it isn't ending so soon,"Gray said.

"We need food,"Erza said.

Lucy couldn't wait to test out her new powers, so she spoke up.

"I'LL DO IT!"She shouted suddenly.

They all stared at her.

"Oh um...consider it as an apology excuse for uh calling you that name before Erza...and for slacking off...and um for getting rescued,"she said.

Truth is, she wants to see what her new powers could do.

They all looked at each other, and Lucy hoped Erza would say yes.

"Fine...But be careful. There's a storm out there,"Erza said, nodding in approval.

"I can go with you if you want,"Natsu said.

"NO! I mean...um no thanks. I can handle it myself."

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Natsu, go with her. Faster work, faster we eat."

Lucy sighed.

There goes her chance to test out her magic powers.

The two walked side by side with a leaf over their heads.

"I wish we had an umbrella,"Natsu whined.

"Your fault for choosing to come along."

The rain shattered on their path, as the two walked in silence. Finally, Natsu decided to break the silence. He hated awkward moments. He liked it better when everything was loud and everyone was reckless.

"So Luce, what was it like? Your school I meant. Before you got dragged here."

She remained silent.

Her mind wandered off to her school. Her friends...the teachers.

She hated to admit it, but she missed the annoying sounds of the bell as they went to class. She missed the smell of the nasty cafeteria food. She even missed the perverts, who followed her around asking for a date.

"Hello?"Natsu said, waving his hands in front of her face.

"My school was perfectly fine,"she said.

She came here for food. To find food, and to test out her magic powers.

She had the dream. The dream of that key with the 'Virgo' sign given to her.

She wanted to test out her powers, and see what could she do with her magic.

Until this day, she never believed in magic. She never believed in stuff like that.

But now...anything can happen. Gray and his ice...Natsu and his fire...what's next? Erza with her armor?

Anything can happen at this rate...Lucy thought to herself.

"Hey Luce, can I ask you something?"

She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

"What school did you go to again?"

"Sabertooth Academy. Why?"

"Do you know Sting and Rogue?"

Sting and Rogue...who _doesn't_ know them? They were the hottest boys in town, and they were popular and attractive.

"Yes, why?"

"No...nothing. Are you friends with them?"

She nodded.

Silence covered the two once more.

Natsu's POV

It was a long hike, but whatever.

I used to think Luigi was a nice person. Used to think Luce was kind and sweet but very weird.

But now?

She says she's friends with Sting and Rogue...the two people who ruined my childhood. My enemies.

I don't mind her knowing who they are...but to be friends with people like them?

Maybe Luce was evil inside...maybe she's just trying to be nice so she can spy on us and then tell all the information to her friends when we get out of the island.

Sting and Rogue...

My enemies. Oh, how I despised them. I hate them. They ruined my childhood. I hate them.

And Luce...if she's friends with them, the how much does she know?

Is she a spy? Maybe she's spying for them.

I wish this conversation never happened. Or if better, I wish Luce was enemies with them too.

This way, we can stay friends.

But... the rules are rules. I can still hear that annoying voice in my head.

_"Your friends are my enemies. My friends are your enemies. Got that?"_

Obviously, when I first heard the rules I agreed. But now...Luce...

I don't want her to be my enemy. She's my friend. I think.

She's stubborn, but still. I like her...she's a really good friend. I don't want to be enemies with her.

But no choice.

Rules are rules. No changing them.

Lucy's POV

I could tell there was something going on in Natsu's mind, but I ignored the fact that he was avoiding me.

Sooner or later, I'm going to have to ditch him in order to test out my powers.

Magic...what a mysterious thing.

How did I even earn magic? How did that dream travel to me? Was it fate like Yukino would say, or was it just a coincidence that everyone was turning into a mage?

Impossible. Just a coincidence.

"Natsu?"

He looked at me. His face showed an expression full of sorrow and regret. Why?

"Um is it okay if we separate for a while? Like part ways?"

"Why?"

"Well...it's gonna be easier to hunt for food, right?"

"Pfft, whatever."

I didn't know why he was acting this way, but his eyes were stone hard. His eyes were a shade of emerald, but with tiny gold splashes here and there. I looked straight into his eyes, and time felt like it was never gonna stop.

His eyes were pretty, but hard. As hard and as green as emerald.

For a moment, I could've sworn that his gaze softened a bit, but then it returned to it's hard look almost immediately.

I broke the gaze, and walked alone, as he walked the other way.

* * *

It was dark in the forest.

It was deserted too, which made things worst.

Night was coming, and still I have found nothing to eat. Nothing at all. Am I going to starve out here?

I looked at my key. It was gold and pretty. And my first key which my doggy Plue was in. The silver one. The key of the canis minor. Where did that name even come from?

Maybe if I opened the key...or do the same thing as I did with my dear Plue...then something magical will happen. Something... don't know what, but something might happen.

Might.

The sky was now a beautiful orange with little splashes of pink, yellow, and other colors. Colors of the sunset.

It was beautiful, but a shadow covered it.

It wasn't a shadow...no..that would be silly.

A monster...it was huge and brown. A bear.

A magical bear that was almost 7 feet tall.

How can I defeat this thing?

But then, I remembered her keys. My two keys.

Surely, the first key that holds her dog wouldn't do much. But what about my other key? The golden one? The key with the Virgo symbol.

"OPEN! KEY OF VIRGO! OPEN!"

Nothing happened, and the bear just looked at me.

Then, without warning, I turned around and saw a paw aimed at me.

The last thing I saw was a pink blur, and then I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?"

My legs were hurting, and my head ached.

I saw a figure with pink hair cooking something with fire. "Natsu?"

He did not reply, but gave me some fish he cooked from the lake. It smelled delicious, so I ate it without hesitation like I would before.

"How did you get all the scars?"

"How did you find me?"

"Answer my question first,"he said, crossing his arms.

"I won't answer unless you answer MY question,"I said.

He sighed, and picked me up bridal style.

I rested my head on his chest, as his warmth kept me from freezing in the dark.

"We're lost in this forest. I don't know how I found you, but all I know is that my nose had something to do with it. I heard your scream and somehow my nose found you,"he said.

"Your nose...?"

"Yep. You're an idiot Luce. Why did you want to separate in the first place? If we didn't separate, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, ya weirdo."

It seemed like we were buddies for such a long time, but really we just met for a few days. And to think he was mad before...

"Sorry but I just wanted to try something,"I said.

"Try what? Try getting hurt?"

He held me tighter, and I could feel myself blushing. I was thankful that the sky was dark, or he could have seen me blush.

Now THAT would be embarrassing.

"Hey Luce? You still awake?"

I nodded, without speaking anything. Sometimes silence is better than words.

"Can I ask you something?"

Again, I nodded without saying anything.

"What's your relationship with Sting?"

"A friend. Nothing else. He's a good guy once you get to know him. Funny and sweet."

"What about me?"

I stared at his eyes like I did before. It was pretty...dazzling. It was then I realized he wasn't just some kid with pink hair. If you look at him closely, you could see that he was...cute.

"Y-you're a great friend too! I mean...you're always there for me, even though we just met."

He looked at me, and for the first time, I saw his serious side.

"Who do you like better...me or Sting?"

I looked at him in a confused way, but he was dead serious. Like, really serious. I did not know how to reply.

"I don't know?"

I mean, how can I reply?

Sting is funny. So is he.

Sting is cute. So is he.

Sting is nice. So is he.

Just that Natsu's always there for me whenever I'm hurt.

Even if it's just for a few days. But still, he was a stranger.

"I'm going to sleep,"I said, avoiding the question and his serious gaze. I hoped he wouldn't care once I wake up. I really hoped so.

Natsu's POV

I didn't know at this point if Lucy is a friend or enemy.

She's really weird, but I like her for that.

I want her to be a friend of mine, and an enemy of Sting. But how?

She's friends with both of us.

How is it going to be possible that she will remain my friend, and keep that stinky as a friend too?

Are we enemies or are we friends?

That's what I would like to know. I'm curious. I want her to be my friend.

But I don't know how.

I looked at the girl in my arms.

Weird, but pretty. And what is this feeling in my chest?

Yup, Luce is weirding me off.

I want to keep her as my friend. But that's hard...since she's friends with m enemy too.

**Hey guys, thanks for everything and all the support. **

**Can anyone think of a way for Erza to get her magic? Thanks! :)**


	5. Erza's power and Lucy's lie

Chapter 5: Erza's Power and Lucy's lie  


"Luce...wake up!"Natsu said, shaking her awake.

Lucy's eyes opened, and the bright sun shone and blinded her eyes.

"Where are we?"

"I carried you back. So we're back to where the others are, and Erza's cooking eggs. Hard boiled ones."

"EGGS?! Where the heck did you get EGGS from?"Lucy asked, curious.

"Easy. Chicken ran loose,"Gray said, sitting next to her.

Her jaws dropped. "Whoa...chicken on this island...well...that's good I guess,"Lucy said. "More food...the better it is."

"Eggs...here you go,"Erza said, giving each of them eggs on Gray's ice-make plates.

"Speaking of which...what happened to your egg Natsu?"Gray asked in a mocking tone.

"Never hatched. It's still warm so DON'T YOU DARE EAT IT!"He shouted, holding the egg.

Lucy sat down under the tree, enjoying her egg. The only real food she had in days.

"I want to go home."

Natsu and Gray sat on the two sides next to her, and Erza too, came over.

"Don't worry...you'll get over the homesickness soon,"Gray said, patting her shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get out of this island using a boat,"Erza said.

"Then wait...Gray...you can make stuff with ice, right?"Lucy asked, as an idea struck her head.

"Yes...why?"

"MAKE US A BOAT AND WE CAN GO HOME!"Lucy shouted, all proud of herself.

"Can't. I only know how to make small things. Guess my...magic? Guess my magic isn't to it's full potential yet,"he said, and shrugged.

"Pfft, that just means you're weak,"Natsu laughed.

"I bet you can't even make a large flame,"Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah I can. Look at this campfire...I light it up all the time,"Natsu said.

The two kept arguing, and they didn't know that they pushed a rock.

"ROCK SLIDE! WATCH OUT!"Lucy shouted, pointing to the rock that Natsu and Gray pushed towards her and Erza's direction.

Erza turned around, and the rock smashed into her armor.

However, it wasn't just any ordinary armor.

Somehow she requiped into this silver armor with blades surrounding her. The armor was so strong that it smashed the large rock completely.

"T-thanks,"Lucy said, looking at the transformed Erza.

"So...Natsu's magic is fire, Gray's magic is ice, and my magic is requip magic,"Erza observed.

"Wait...but if we all have magic powers, then what about Lucy? What's her magic?"Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at her two keys. A silver key that holds her pet, and another key that holds...another spirit.

But so far...she was the most useless one of them all because she doesn't even know how to summon her spirits.

"I don't have magic like you freaks,"she lied, hoping they would believe her.

She didn't want them to know how truly weak she was. A mage that doesn't know how to use their own power...

She was always powerful in her school. She had everything. Friends, popularity, boys who drooled over her...

But this island gave her a different experience. She stood out in a bad way, according to her.

She was weak, while others had magic.

She hardly knew these people, but they known each other for years. Weird how she ended up in this island too.

Very weird.

"But how can you not have magic if you're trapped in this island? Everyone else does,"Natsu said.

"Well maybe because I'm not like you guys, okay? I just want us to go home. Look. Gray, you can train your magic till' you make a large boat. Then we'll sail back and I can go back to my own life and you guys go back to yours,"Lucy said.

It was silent for a while, and everyone just looked at her plainly.

But after a while, Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Very well. If that's what you want, then okay. But for now, we need to work together until Gray can have the ability to make a ship,"Erza said.

"Yeah...fine,"Lucy said, and gave them a small smile. "I'll manage."

* * *

**In the Council  
**

"How are they doing?"

"Great. Except the rich blonde girl. She's not getting along. And she can't activate her magic...yet."

"No, but she will soon. That Lucy girl has more potential and ability. That's why we sent her the dream, remember? Sooner or later she will realize that she is needed for saving the world."

"I know, but she's...she doesn't like the others much."

"We need the blondie to corporate or all mankind will be destroyed. She has some kind of unique magic. She can communicate with spirits...a magic that hasn't worked in a long time. There are very few of this kind of magic left."

"So what do we do?"

"Allow her a few more hours before sending her that dream. She will realize she needs to train her magic for the sake of the future. We need all of them to work together for the sake of the world."

"But why the blonde? Why not the redhead? Surely the redhead can take in all this information. At least the redhead will be able to corporate and she's smart too."

"Look. Every year, these guys die because they weren't able to protect themselves using the magic they have inside them. And some don't even unlock their magic potential. However, I have come to a conclusion that if everybody work together, they can save the future."

"Right, but the blonde?"

"She has a magic that's bubbling inside her. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling her magic will be stronger than ever when unlocked to it's full potential."

"So shall we send her the dream of the future?"

"Yes...we should. She is the one I've been looking for all this time. The one that will lead us for a better future. The one that will save humanity. The human race still has hope...if...everything goes according to plan."

"Great. I'll send her the dream. The dream that describes the future. It will motivate her to work with the others. Unlock her full potential. And more importantly, everyone will be safe..."


End file.
